


Warning.

by notamememaster



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Story, Angst, Antfrost is mentioned, Awesamdude is mentioned - Freeform, Foolish is mentioned, Gen, Ponk is mentioned, Puffy is mentioned, Punz is mentioned, Tubbo is mentioned, a little part taken from bads stream, bad is corrupted, everything is platonic, fundy is mentioned, karl warns quackity about the egg, not exactly heavy or light angst so, tommy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamememaster/pseuds/notamememaster
Summary: Karl warns Quackity about Bad and the Egg.from bad's stream where he showed quackity the egg and karl secretly followed them around!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Warning.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! i made this about a few weeks ago and i decided to post it here! :] 
> 
> its a little improvised as well,, besides karl's message to quackity

_"follow me, quackity. let me show you the egg and its wonderful glories!"_ bad spoke with excitement, and quackity hesitantly followed along, brushing all his nervous gut feelings to the side. 

he knows he can trust bad, bad was the only one who he had genuine trust in. if anything, maybe the egg isn't that terrible- but at the same time why did it feel so wrong.

it felt like deja vu- he felt like hes been here before yet can't recall.

_what is this…_

down to the spider spawner they go, and towards the room where the egg was. quackity is quick to notice that the obsidian barrier was gone, and there were more vines that grew around the entrance. 

he felt nauseous and uneasy, it's not safe here.

bad stepped into the room first and beamed, then gestured for quackity to come in as well. his eyes widened once he saw the blood-vines, they grew a lot from the last time he'd seen the egg, which wasn't too long ago.

he carefully stepped over the vines and other… red stuff that was on the ground as he kept up with bad. 

_"bad… what- what is this?"_ he asked as he glanced around the huge room, which was just covered with red vines hanging from the ceiling all the way down to the end. it seemed like there was no other escape besides the entrance. 

_"check out the egg! isn't it beautiful?"_ bad cooed with delight, clapping his hands together and pressing them to his cheek as he smiled, completely ignoring his question. quackity would've thought bad was just being himself, but this- this wasn't normal.

_"stand on it, quackity."_

_"w-what?"_ his statement caught him off guard. 

_"stand on it, and tell me how you feel."_

quackity hesitated, this didnt seem like a good idea. quackity went forward then stopped, glancing back at bad who gestured for him to keep going. 

suddenly, his communicator went off.

it was a message from karl;

<KarlJacobs> _"hey quackity! i have a gift for u, meet me somewhere that isn't where u r right now!"_

quackity knew this was urgent, and as much as he didnt want to piss off bad and leave, he also didnt want to keep karl waiting, it was most likely important.

_"im sorry bad, i have to talk to karl really quick."_ quackity spoke with urgency, which made bad furrow his brows and sigh.

_"but! ill come back- uh- see you!"_ and with that, quackity turned around and quickly walked past bad, rushing out of the infested room and out of the XP farm.

he felt so uneasy, the egg gave him really bad vibes he couldn't describe. he kept running as if bad was following, as if he was about to drag him back to the room, despite his excuses.

bad… what happened to bad?

he realized bad's sweater was bleached, instead of the ends being red- it was white. that wasn't normal- that wasn't normal at all. what happened to him? what had the egg done to him?

  
  
  


quackity made it to pogtopia without noticing, and spotted karl already waiting for him. he wearily smiled and walked up to him, sitting down on the grass just above the entrance to pogtopia. 

karl sat down as well, which was when quackity noticed his sweater was also different. instead of the color purple on the chest part of his sweater,, it was now a turquoise color.

quackity was about to question him- but decided to wait until karl spoke first.

_"i uh- i owe u a gift later. but for now, i gotta warn you about something,"_ karl spoke cautiously and glanced around in case of anyone listening in or were around. 

_"what is it? what's going on?"_ quackity asked at once, and karl weakly smiled at him before looking down at the grass below them, his expression turning serious.

_"don't trust egg, and don't trust bad. hes been- corrupted by the egg and hes trying to corrupt other people as well. so far punz, ant, and skeppy have been corrupted, though im not sure about sam yet."_ karl continued to explain, looking quackity in the eyes for a few moments and registered the surprise he had in them.

_"so far bad has tried to corrupt puffy, fundy, foolish, tommy, and tubbo, but they either dislike it or they're neutral."_

_"how… how did they get corrupted?"_

_"bad.. bad makes them stand on the egg, and the egg- chooses to either like or dislike you. i don't quite understand how the process works but bad has started to use force and trapped people in an obsidian box on top of the egg in order for them to feel something. hes done that to ponk and sam so far- and they both resulted in liking the egg. most likely bad is going to force you as well."_

quackity paused, his heart beating two times faster as he thought more about it. he recalled how sam was acting way different than usual when he spoke to him earlier as if hes been possessed. bad's clothing is bleached- punz and ant's eyes are different colors- _what has the Dream SMP become too?_

thats when quackity remembered karls sweater, and to push his thoughts aside, he decided to ask about it.

_"hey karl, i know this- is kind of offtopic but, you're wearing a different sweater today."_

karl immediately sucked air into his teeth and froze, as if he was in pain. quackity looked at him instantly with a confused and worried expression. karl waved him off and smiled, showing that hes fine.

_"my apologies i didnt even notice. but that doesnt really matter right now- just, remember my warning and beware of bad. I suggest not going back to talk to him- or perhaps try to snap him out of it. i know you can do it, i love you alex."_

once karl finished speaking, he stood up, stretching his arms for a bit before beginning to walk off.

_"wait, you're gonna leave?"_

_"i mean, yeah, there's nothing else to be said. if you need anything just whisper to me and ill be there."_

_"alright, thanks man, i love you too."_ and with that, quackity stood up as well, and they both walked off in a separate direction.

quackity thought about what karl told him, and tried to come up with a plan that could somehow help bad, or a way for him to help snap bad out of whatever mind-control hes under. 

from what hes gathered, it seems like he was brainwashed by the egg yet is still self-aware- or somewhat at least. hes being told to bring other people to the egg and have them be brainwashed as well. 

how will he be able to save him now, if bad is already this far deep?

was there even a solution?

  
  
  
  
  
  


_karl stood over the entrance to the XP farm, where bad was at the bottom killing spiders._

_karl threw a diamond down and waited a few moments for the familiar 'pop' sound, signaling bad had picked it up, before sprinting off to hide._

_bad was confused at first and went back up through the entrance with his trident to find whoever was there before._

_after a few minutes of searching, he checked his inventory to find a diamond that was renamed._

**_'Stay away from Q.'_ **


End file.
